This invention relates to a repositionable securement strip with message for business cards and courtesy cards which can be stuck to an object such as a wall, board, or sheet of paper.
People sending out small courtesy cards or inserting such courtesy cards inside doors do so with the risk of such cards being lost and without the receiver ever receiving the announcement. The receiver who opens the mail may do so without ever knowing that a small announcement card may also be inside the envelope and throw the envelope in the waste without ever receiving the announcement. Further, the receiver who opens one's door at home, for instance, may not be aware of a small announcement card inserted between the door and the door jamb and won't know of the special announcement and will miss out on what the announcement was all about. In addition, in many instances, winning and losing a customer may be determined upon the impersonal information given to the customer and the way that information is presented. Announcement cards, namely business cards, loosely provided in an envelope don't present itself in as much of a positive light or professional manner to the receiver as do business cards which are neatly attached to the front side of the letter in the envelope and is made neatly available to the receiver. None of the prior art discloses features which allows the user to be able to present announcement cards in a neat, organized, professional manner to the receiver.
One known prior art is a BUSINESS CARD ATTACHING STRIP, U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,452, invented by Kwei K. Chang and issued on Feb. 17, 1987, which comprises an elongated strip of material having a plurality of predetermined shaped edge openings and further comprising an adhesive coating along one edge of the strip of material including a strip of adhesive coating material for conveniently attaching a business card thereto.
Another known prior art is a NOTE OR NOTE PAD PREPARATION METHOD, U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,055, invented by Timothy A. Mertens and issued on Jan. 17, 1995, which comprises a first and second sheets and layers of pressure-sensitive adhesive in a predetermined pattern on the rear surface of each of the sheets Another known prior art is a PAPER-PRODUCT SHEET HAVING CONCEALED REPOSITIONABLE ADHESIVE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,825, invented by Thomas C. Naber and issued on Jun. 7, 1994, which comprises a paper-product sheet with a border portion folded to the back surface and further comprising concealed repositionable adhesive disposed entirely between the interfacing surfaces defined by the folded border portion.
Another known prior art is an ADHESIVE BACKED BUSINESS CARD FOR MOUNTING ON FILE CARD, U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,392, invented by Gerald B. Klein and issued on Mar. 6, 1990, which comprises the method of mounting and displaying a planar and generally rectangular business card in a file system.
Another known prior art is an ADHESIVE SECUREMENT STRIP FOR BOWS AND GREETING CARDS, U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,540, invented by James G. Linsenbigler and issued on Nov. 6, 1990, which comprises an elongated rectangular strip with the front and back surfaces being coated with adhesive and with the strip being divided into three zones and with a bow secured to the first zone and with an aperture through the third zone for displaying the strip on a rack.
None of the prior art discloses a repositionable securement strip designed to removably attach to an object and to removably secure a card for a neat presentation to the receiver thus substantially preventing possible loss of the card.